Destiny
by KoreanLover300
Summary: Destiny... Does it really have everything planned? Is everything in her hands? Can two people from different worlds really live a happy married life or will they both be in pain. Will one laugh and the other cry? Will they both become one another s weakness?
1. Two Different Worlds

"Yah! Don't you dare, come back here!"

"How dare you yell at me like that?"

By the opened door of the room where a crowd had formed, the patient woke up. Slowly raising her body upwards on the bed, while trying to come to a conclusion of what was going. So as the patient`s vision was clear, she watched the crowd. Not much could be said the crowd was blocking the patients view, but by what she saw, there seemed to be a girl who was yelling at a guy. The guy seemed to be from high class. Curiosity only began to build up and the patient only continued to watch with focus.

"I better not see you in this hospital again, messing with any of the patients or the nurses or else!" The girl yelled back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Or else what? Do you even know who I am? You should watch who you mess with before you start regretting it!" The guy replied with even an angrier tone.

The girl rolled her eyes to the guys comment. That seemed to only anger the guy much more, he instantly grabs the girl`s arm and begins to pull her with him. The girl doesn't make a single movement as she stood in place. Then as soon as the guy made contact with the girl still holding her arm, she yanks on to his arm that dared to touch her and she tangled it behind his back with her hand holding on to it.

"Don`t you dare touch me or any other girl, ever again!" With those words she pushed the guy forward letting go of his arm. The guy kept his balance and stood up and rubbed his arm. With the people around watching, he instantly straightened his brown leather jacket and tried to keep his cool.

The crowd laughed to his loss from a girl. Knowing who he was, it was shameful for him to lose like this; keeping a reputation he looks back towards a group of guys with black suits and black sunglasses and yells out, "Yo! Are you guys waiting for an invitation? Let`s go!" As he was about to leave with the group of men following him behind, he stops his steps and looks up to the girl one more time, "you are going to be sorry for this!" The girls didn't take his threat seriously and just smirked to his words, with that the guy and his men marched outside of the hospital. As soon as they left, the crowd cheered for the girl and gave her thankful comments.

The crowd-separated right after; from the crowd a nurse left and walked into the room where the door was open and the patient was awake. Soon as she entered she headed to the patience`s bed with a worried look, "I am really sorry, I forgot to close the door, did the noise wake you?"

The patient nodded her head, which made the nurse more than worried now. The patient in bed smiled, "its ok, don't worry about it." Hearing that the nurse smiled back, and took a exhale of relief.

With curiosity, the patient asked, "by the way what was going on?"

"Oh that, yes, that was the work of Chu Ga Eul. She recently began volunteering at this hospital. She is a real big help..."

"Yeah, but why was she screaming just now?" The patient cut the nurse off to get the answer she wanted to hear.

"You see...This guy came to this hospital all the time and bothered the nurses and messed around with them..."

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" the patient questioned.

"Well actually... the thing is... this guy is one of South Korea`s richest son... Everyone is afraid of losing their jobs..."

"So everyone just stood there and watched the drama? Is a job really that important than helping someone?" The patient got angry. After she finished her yelling, brutal coughs left her mouth many times. The nurse pats her on the back, trying to calm her down. But it didn't seem too work so well, the nurse runs out to get the patient water, but then she pauses and smiles. A bright smiling Ga Eul walked into the room with a jar of water, followed by a glass in a tray.

**A/N: For the last part, I just wanted to let you guys know that since Ga Eul volunteered, she was in charge of making sure the patient`s room had everything it needed. So think of that scene where Ga Eul came in was as if doing the right thing at the right time. :)**

"Now, please give a round of applause for our next auction piece... I would like the owner of this piece to please come up stage and present there item"

A figure stands up and heads up to the stage, his shoes so shiny, not only could he see the world reflect in his shoes, but as soon as he began to take his steps the world had become silent. Everyone only looked in his direction. He straightness his light plain blue tie making sure it was perfect. He takes off his sunglasses and tugs one of the legs in his front coat chest pocket with the lens faced outward.

He continued his walk, many instantly shrieked looking at him. Many made comments to how handsome and charming he was. Hearing their comments on his way, he smirked. As soon as he went up the stage, he stood behind his piece that was covered by a velvet blue cloth.

"Our next auction piece is the work of none other than, SO YI JUNG!"

Everyone claps and cheers after hearing his name. Yi Jung makes eye contact with the crowd and smiles. Then he places his hands on the velvet cloth, and picks it up, revealing a beautiful Vase. The curves of the vase just right, the color how it complimented the body of the vase and the gems how they sparkled so well blinding the eye of anyone with its beauty.

Soon as the piece was revealed the announcer spoke again, "We will start the bidding at 10,000"

Yi Jung without any words only looked at the audience with his charming smile that made any girl go crazy.

"20,000" bidder 1 yelled out.

"100,000" another bidder yelled out right after.

"300,000" one bidder yelled that made the other bidders become silent. The announcer looks around and no one else was bidding. "300,000, going once, going twice..."

"500,000!" soon as the announcer was about to seal the bid, before his gavel hit the top of the stand he was behind, another bid was heard.

The announcer smiles "ok then, 500,000 going once, going twice, and sold! To the beautiful lady, standing in the back."

Everyone turns around to see who was bidder. Yi Jung also looks out and sees the bidder to be a beautiful sexy figure. She was no different than all the other girls he had been with. She was all dolled up, and much makeup could be found on her face. She applies some lipstick on her lips and retouches it making it perfect with her pinky. She puts the lipstick and hand mirror in her purse and looks up to Yi Jung as soon as they make direct eye contact Yi Jung flashed her a smile, giving her the signal of what real reward she would be receiving from him.

**A/N: **

Well what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. :)

So this was a short chapter introducing our two main characters. This is to give a little bit of an idea of how different their lives are. Lets hope the best for these two. :)

So who do you think is the guy who had the fight with Ga Eul, for messing with the patient and nurses?

Who is the patient?

Let me know what you guys think. :)

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: **

"You are Ga Eul, correct?" A very handsome figure walked up to her and asked. No words could be made as his charming self took Ga Eul aback. Ga Eul, only nods.

"You have been taking care of the patient in room 302?"

"Deh..." Ga Eul continued to only reply.

"For how long?" The guy in front her continued to question.

"1 year..."

"That means you're her favorite here. Right?" Ga Eul only nodded to his question.

"Lets go!" The guy grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, first Ga Eul was able to stop her steps and reply in shock, "where to?" The guy only flashed her a smile, and with much more force pulled her with him and out the hospital.


	2. Feared and Forced

One year had passed joyfully. Ga Eul was the best person to be with, the patient thought to herself. They talked all the time; she was such help that the patient had Ga Eul become her personal nurse. Ga Eul never went to school or studied anything related to nursing,but following the doctor around at all times, she was much experienced.

Ga Eul was like a daughter to the patient, the patient recalled how she loved Ga Eul for her sweetness and her honesty that she showed. The patient could easily talk to Ga Eul about anything and Ga Eul did the same.

'That's it I am going to talk to her today.' As the patient was full of thoughts, a knock is heard on the door. "Come in." The patient smiled and looks in the direction of the figure that stood by the door. A smiling Ga Eul enters with a tray of different medicines and an empty glass next to a water jug.

"Good morning Mrs. So! It's time to take your medicine. Remember the doctor have informed you to take your medicine on time to get them to work. I am not listening to any more of your excuses this time. You are going to be discharged in two days and I want you to get better sooner."

Mrs. So smiled to how caring Ga Eul was of her, "Ga Eul, I need to talk to you."

"No first take your medicine. Come on open your mouth..."

Mrs. So refuses, "please listen to me first and I promise I will take all of my medicines. "  
>"Promise?" Ga Eul points out her pinky and waits for Mrs. So to seal the promise. Even though Ga Eul was of an age where a pinky promise wouldn't force someone to keep a promise, she used the pinky promise anyway as she felt it always worked.<p>

"Promise!" Mrs. So pinky promised and with that Ga Eul places the tray on the side table.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Ga Eul, you already know about my family right? You know what happened and how things are at the moment?" Ga Eul shook her head in confirmation.

"Do you think of me as your mother?"

"Of course, I think if I had my own mother she wouldn't be able to love me or care about me as much as you have in the past year!" Ga Eul replied with a grin on her face.

"Ga Eul I have a favor to ask of, will you do it?" Mrs. So continued to ask questions.

"Anything you say, how can I say no?"

"I want you...to marry my son..." Mrs. So pauses her words because she knew it was all of a sudden but she knew what she wanted and why.

With shock Ga Eul stood up from the patient bed, "what?" Ga Eul looked at Mrs. So curiously.

"Ga Eul I know if you come into my son's life you can change him. I know you can. You already know of my son's reputation with girls, he is ruining his life. I know you will be able to show him reality and help him reveal his true self. I know it is all too sudden, but I want to at least see the marriage of you two before my times up. I want to see you as my daughter in law."

"Mrs. So..." Ga Eul didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to say no to what she was asked, but what she was asked to do was something she didn't know if she could handle.

"I need time to think about it." Ga Eul switched her gaze from the white tile floor of the room and back to Mrs. So, she replied with the honest answer and Mrs. So nodded to her request.

"Sure take your time, I know you will make the right decision." Mrs. So smiles hoping for the best. She knew that all of a sudden to ask of such a favor was a little too much, but she wanted to get her son`s life right before he becomes his father.

"Now take your medicine." Ga Eul carefully hands Mrs. So a glass of water followed by the medicine she needed to take. Finishing up Ga Eul picks up the tray and is about to head out. Then a voice called out, "Ga Eul please do think it over very carefully." Ga Eul receiving Mrs. So 's message continues to head out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul hands the tray to one of the nurses to put away. Ga Eul stood near the front desk of the hospital, and all that came to mind was what Mrs. So had asked her of.<p>

A voice pulls her out of her trance, "Ga Eul?"

"Yes doctor?" Ga Eul straightened herself and stood up straight as a doctor stood in front of her.

"The patient in room 302, Mrs. So; how is she doing? Has she been taking her medicine?"

"Yes she has and she has been feeling much more relaxed as well." Ga Eul reported with a smile.

"That is good to hear, I was looking over her reports just now, she actually recovered quickly from her depression." The doctor speaks out as he opens up a file in his hands and observes every page it contained carefully.

"Deh..." Ga Eul`s voice trailed off as she spoke.

Closing up the file he held, the doctor looks up at Ga Eul and smiles, "you have a done great job." The doctor flashed Ga Eul a smile as he looks up to her and Ga Eul smiles back.

"We just need to make sure that nothing comes up that can break her heart..." the doctor continued to talk, his new sentence brought much curiosity to Ga Eul.

"Breaking her heart... As in maybe saying _no_ to something she has dearly asked for?"

The doctor nodded, "Mrs. So is very sensitive, that is why she went into depression very easily. Since she is recovering it is best if we make sure she stays happy." Ga Eul nodded and faked a smile. The doctor walks away as he is needed elsewhere.

Thinking for a minute or two Ga Eul decided to do what was best. She walks into room 302; Mrs. So instantly looks at Ga Eul as she entered.

"Ga Eul you are back!" A smile never seemed to leave Mrs. So's face.

"I will do it...I will marry your son..." Ga Eul answered with a forced smile.

* * *

><p>"This is not fair! I won't do it!" Yi Jung yelled.<p>

"Hey! Keep your volume down! Don't forget you are speaking with your grandfather!"

"Why are you doing this with me? You did this with father and look what happened. Look where he is at and where mother is!" Yi Jung`s temper only began to rise from what his grandfather had told him he had to do.

"Your father is stupid for what is doing. I hate even calling him my son. And do you think I am your enemy? Am I doing this because I want to torture you? I am only doing because I think it's time for you to settle down now. I don't want you to become your father..."

Yi Jung`s grandfather approaches him and places his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder, "I have spoken with your mother, she has told me that the girl is very sweet and kind... I am sure you will like her too..."

Yi Jung only rolls his eyes and pushes his shoulder away from his grandfather's hand, his back now facing his grandfather, Yi Jung continues to show anger and gives an answer of no.

"This is how you behave with! I was going to try to ask you nicely but if your not going to listen I have no choice. You are going to the marry that girl or else-"

"Or else what? What if I say no. There I said it no!" Without making eye contact and still his back faced to his grandfather Yi Jung replied with a heavy voice.

"Or else I will disown you from the family and the property!" Yi Jung's grandfather yelled back which made Yi Jung turn around instantly.

"You wouldn't!" Yi Jung annoyed, raising his eyebrows and grinning his teeth replied.

"Watch me. I disowned your father, that's is another thing because of your mother I let him in the house other than that he doesn't have any of his right with the property I have built up and never will he. I am not afraid of doing the same thing with you!" Yi Jung`s grandfather continued to threaten Yi Jung, which seemed to be working.

"Then what will you do with all this property if I am not a part of it either?" Yi Jung continued to question not wanting to give in.

"I will just hand it over to your mother and that girl. At least I will trust them more than you and your father!"

"You are willing to risk your money with a girl you haven't even met and-"

"I have heard great things about her from your mother. I trust your mother would pick the best girl for you. Your mother will be discharged in two days, and I want to get things ready for her return. Now its up to you of how you want it to be..." Yi Jung`s grandfather cut him off and spoke of his last words as now he wont be saying anything, he was not going to change his words or mind.

Yi Jung annoyed and having no other choice yelled, "ugh fine! I will marry her!"

Yi Jung's grandfather lit up with happiness. Yi Jung smirked as a thought came to his mind, "but I have some conditions first..."

* * *

><p>Walking into the hospital, Yi Jung bumps into a very smart and beautiful nurse. Using his charms he began to woo her, "I guess today will be a beautiful day for me, because I saw you." the nurse blushed to his comment. Yi Jung walked up closer to her, "sometime you should come treat me... I promise to be a good patient..." the nurse was completely dwelled with his voice and handsome looks. Then moving back a little, Yi Jung finally questioned, "Can you please tell me where Chu Ga Eul is?"<p>

The nurse was still trapped with his voice finding words had become very difficult, "over... there... by... the front... desk" the nurse points in the direction Yi Jung needs to go. As Yi Jung begins to take his steps he pauses and looks back at the nurse. "I will be coming for my checkup soon..." with that he flashes her smile and moves on his way. The nurse is unable to move afterwards.

* * *

><p>On his Yi Jung continues to flash smiles to any passing nurse who he could easily charm. Then finally reaching his destination, Yi Jung looks at the figure standing in front of the desk, he had to admit she didn't have the body of the girls he dated, but she sure was very beautiful. Nice smile, followed by beautiful long black straight hair. Her lips even from a far looked delicious to Yi Jung. 'Not too bad' Yi Jung thinks to himself, and with that he begins to walk forward.<p>

"You are Chu Ga Eul, correct?" Yi Jung walked up to Ga Eul and asked. No words could be made as his charming self took Ga Eul aback. She, only nods in response.

"You have been taking care of the patient in room 302?"

"Deh..." Ga Eul continued to reply.

"For how long?" The guy in front her continued to question.

"1 year..."

"That means you're her favorite here. Right?" Ga Eul nodded followed by a sweet smile.

"Lets go!" The guy grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, first Ga Eul was able to stop her steps and reply in shock, "where to?"

The guy only flashed her a smile, and with much more force pulled her with him and out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>

"I am sorry Ga Eul, but you are banned from this hospital."

"What? Why? What have I done?" Ga Eul questioned with much shock, to the words that entered her ear.

"I am sorry, but Mr. So Yi Jung has banned you to come into this Hospital. You cannot be here anymore. I am sorry." The nurse pushed Ga Eul out of the hospital. Tears began to come down,

"Ga Eul are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oppa!" Ga Eul seeing the male figure in front of her, as if her heart healed from seeing him, Ga Eul instantly embraces him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please do leave me your reviews on what you think. I love reading all the reviews. Thank you. :)


	3. Regrets

Winter season was approaching and the night had fallen fast. Yi Jung sits himself down on the black leather couch and asked Ga Eul to sit on the similar couch in front of him. Ga Eul at first observes her surroundings. She was amazed to what she saw. Everything that was neatly placed in the spacious living room was just to die for. From the clean high ceiling chandeliers, to the amazing polished dark brown floor, everything was just beautiful.

A maid carrying a silver tray with engraved golden handles makes her way to the living room Yi Jung and Ga Eul were in. She places the tray on the glass coffee table in the middle of the two couches; separating them. Sitting on her knees, she begins to place a teapot and two cups off the tray and on the table. As she was about to prepare the tea, Yi Jung waves his hand in the maid`s direction signaling her to leave. Yi Jung begins to prepare the tea. Soon as there was only the two of them in the living room and it was so quiet that cricket sounds could be heard, Yi Jug breaks the silence while continuing to prepare tea, "the only reason I have brought you here is because of a warning." Yi Jung's words pulled Ga Eul out of her thoughts. With a curious look Ga Eul begins to sit herself down on the couch in front of Yi Jung.

Before she was completely sitting down, words escaped her mouth. "What kind of warning? That marrying you is something I can't handle so I shouldn't even try?" Ga Eul replied with a smirk.

"Because marrying into the So family, you will have to face consequences-"

"That you will create, once you get tired of me and then decide to throw me away!" Ga Eul cut off Yi Jung's sentence and yelled at him in response.

Yi Jung flashes Ga Eul a charming smile, and looks up to her as he places her cup of tea in front of her on the table. "Hey calm down. It`s scary to see such a cute lady angry."

"Huh!" Ga Eul rolls her eyes and shifts her sight for a second away from Yi Jung and then back.

"Wow, that attitude. No wonder my mother likes you so much."

Ga Eul gives no notice to Yi Jung`s comment, "You think that if you make that weasel like face, that everyone`s going to fall for it, you tried it on the wrong person. I`ll pretend I didn't hear anything today, ok then" Ga Eul gets up and begins to leave the living room. Her steps pause and she returns to Yi Jung. She picks up the cup of tea that was prepared for her and drinks it, finishing her tea in one sip, she places the cup back on the table, "...it makes me angrier the more I think about it. I have no interest in this marriage, it's only because of your mother`s health that I have agreed to marry a guy like you. This is the first time Mrs. So has asked me of anything and I couldn't say no. So don't get full of yourself!" With that Ga Eul marches away from Yi Jung and finding the door, quickly walks out. Yi Jung sits in place and can only smile to Ga Eul`s behavior.

Woo Bin heads for the So Mansion. Walking on the pathway between the mansion and the gate he just passed, suddenly someone bumped into him. Seeing someone come and pass or be walking on the same path was very difficult, due to the darkness that surrounded them. Woo Bin from the bump already knew that he had bumped into a feminine figure. He bows and apologizes, but Ga Eul didn't reply and just walked away. Woo Bin heard footsteps fade away. Irritated Woo Bin marches into the mansion. Finding Yi Jung in the living room sipping down a cup of tea, Woo Bin approaches him and speaks as he sits himself down in front of the couch Yi Jung was in, "Yo, Yi Jung, what have you done now?"

"What do you mean?" Yi Jung put down his cup of tea and leans back on the couch spreading both of his arms out on the headrest of the couch.

"There is only one reason girls leave your place angrily. A girl came out of your mansion and bumped into me I didn't get to see her face, but still I bowed and apologized and she just walked away. What did you do this time?" Woo Bin flashed his friend a side smirk.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes and sighed knowing whom Woo Bin referred to. "That kind of girl totally is not my type. I hate her kind!"

"What kind is that?" Woo Bin continued to question.

"There's such a thing. Whether it's comedy or melodrama... in the end it's solved with reason. I hate dealing with unsophisticated people," Yi Jung finished his words. Woo Bin smiled at his friend's choice words and explanation.

"So how come she was here?" Still a bit dubious about the situation, a question manages to leave Woo Bin`s mouth again.

"I wanted to give her some warning and give her a chance to think over our marriage. But she didn't bother hearing what I had to say and-"

"Wait! You're getting married!" Woo Bin in shock questioned, cutting off his friend.

Yi Jung sighed heavily, "don't make me think about it. My mother and grandfather are forcing me to marry her. I can't back out of it, I have no choice."

"Wow bro, sorry to hear that. But I am sure you will find a way. If not I am going to be your best man right?" Woo Bin winks at his friend.

"Yah…whatever. By the way what brings you here this late?"

"Oh Yeah, I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"So there is this hospital I go to and of course because of the nurses, but there is this one volunteer there who doesn't let me enter because of what I do... I want to continue going there, but she becomes the rock in my track."

"Wait. Why do you want to go to a hospital? I have visited hospitals before and there is nothing interesting there. Just go to the club, trust me you will find great material there." Yi Jung replies with a smile.

Woo Bin struggles to find the right words to use at the moment, for he didn't want the truth to be revealed, "Ummm... well we have been going to the club forever now... It is boring now... So I want to try something new, but that girl is making it difficult..."

"Ok, if you say so, by the way what is her name?" Yi Jung agreeing to help his friend, decided to know a bit more of whom dared to mess with a guy like Woo Bin.

"Umm... her name is... waiting…what did they call her... Chu...Ga...-"

"You mean to say Chu Ga Eul?" Yi Jung replied cutting off Woo Bin.

Woo Bin recalling the name nodded in confirmation. "Yah! That's her name. Do you know her?"

Yi Jung placed his hands together and flashed his friend a devilish smile, followed by few words, "just know she won't be bothering you anymore."

Walking into the hospital as her daily routine Ga Eul heads to the reception desk to sign in. But like every day, today the reception refused to give her the sign in book. Ga Eul looked at the lady behind the desk curiously.

"What`s wrong?"

"Ga Eul - shi I am sorry but... you have been banned from this hospital...

"What? Why? What have I done?" Ga Eul questioned with much shock, to the words that entered her ear.

"I am sorry, but Mr. So Yi Jung has banned you from coming into this Hospital. You cannot be here anymore. I am sorry." The nurse pushed Ga Eul out of the hospital.

Tears began to come down Ga Eul`s cheeks. A figure approaches her, "Ga Eul are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oppa!" Ga Eul seeing the male figure in front of her, as if her heart healed from seeing him, she instantly embraces him…"Oppa your back!"

The figure encloses the hug while wrapping his arms around Ga Eul. A smile could be found on his face, "I couldn't stay away from my flower that long. " Ga Eul blushed, it was a good thing her face could not be seen because of the hug, she thought to herself.

"Now why were you crying?"

Ga Eul pulls back out of the hug and looks up to the figure. "Umm... umm... I am banned from this hospital..." As she finished her sentence, tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"What? Why?" The figure with shock questioned.

"I don't know... I just don't understand... it's all because of Y-..." Ga Eul paused as she recalled to the future that was ahead of her.

"I am sure you can always find another place. Actually I am happy you got banned!" The figures shifts his experrisons and a smirk could be found on his face. Ga Eul crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked at the figure with displeased.

Ga Eul`s behavior earned her a chuckle from the figure as he tried to defend his choice of words, "what I mean to say is, that it is good that you are free now. Now you can work with me."

"What? Really? Does that mean?"

"Yup. I got my doctorate degree. From now on you shall call me Dr. J-"

Before the figure could finish his sentence Ga Eul's phone begins to ring. Grabbing it out of her purse, Ga Eul excuses herself and picks up the call soon as she looks at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ga Eul it's so nice to hear your voice. How are you my dear? So I was calling to let you know I am fine after being discharged, because I know you were probably worried. Oh and ever since I got back home I have been welcomed with happiness. My son said yes to the marriage too. I have been so busy with preparing everything and I really wanted you to come over and take a look. I need your likings to be attributed to this marriage too you know. You know the address to the mansion right?" Mrs. So smiles to her own words. Just from her voice, Ga Eul could imagine how happy she was.

"Deh..." Ga Eul replied, with her voice trailing off as if she was bothered with some thoughts.

"Great! Then can you come over right now? Or is it a bad time?"

"I am so sorry, but at the moment I believe I won't be able to the come... "

"Oh it's okay. I am sorry I must be bothering you right? You must be busy at the hospital. I am really sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just don't think I can come right now..."

"It's okay, remember this is your house from now on too, so whenever you find time just come over. I want the wedding to be contributed to your likings too and-"

"Madam, you're being called, the wedding planner would like to discuss something with you." Mrs. So was cut off by one of her maids. She nods in confirmation and quickly replies back to Ga Eul. "Okay, Ga Eul I will call you later then, I have to get to work. Bye. Take care."

Mrs. So hangs up from the other line. Ga Eul slowly parts her phone from her ear and puts it back in her purse. Ga Eul takes a quick glance at the figure in front her, and immediately looks down. Thoughts begin to pile up in her mind. 'Why would Mrs. So's son say yes to the marriage? I thought he was against it. Should I tell oppa about this? No, not yet it's too soon and he just got back. I think I will go talk to Mrs. So's son. I think I should do that...' While Ga Eul was having conflicts between her thoughts, she missed to notice the happiness on the figure`s face; who was standing in front of her, watching how charming she looked even when she was confused. Ga Eul nods her head, confirming to herself what she must do. She looks up to the figure and smiles.

"Oppa I am so sorry, but I have to go somewhere right now. I will meet you at 5 at your favorite cafe. Is that ok?" Ga Eul carrying the smile speaks of the her request. The figure smiles and nods in confirmation.

Getting her yes, Ga Eul leaving the figure behind, begins to walk on the sidewalk. She then begins to run off to reach her destination faster. The figure turns around and watches Ga Eul leave, a smile finds its way on his lips as he whispered to himself, "I missed you Ga Eul."

Ga Eul arrived to the So mansion, it wasn't something to miss. Hoping to not be caught by Mrs. So, Ga Eul with full cautions walks up to a huge black gate, which was blocking her from entering. She looks around; seeing her appearance a security guard walked up to her.

"Excuse me who are you here to see?" Approaching Ga Eul, he immediately began questioning her reason of standing in front of the mansion.

"Mr. So Yi Jung..." Ga Eul`s voice trails off as if his name was a blur to her mind.

"Oh you are here to see master Yi Jung. Now I understand. What is your name?"

Ga Eul was hurt thinking she was not the only girl who came to see her soon to be husband. "Chu Ga Eul..." Ga Eul continued to answer.

The security Guard asked Ga Eul to wait and makes his footsteps to the back of the mansion. Because of the huge mansion in the way, as soon as the security guard went to the back he could no longer be seen. After 5 minutes the security guard walked back to where Ga Eul stood carrying the same smile on his face.

"Master Yi Jung will see you now. Please follow me."

Ga Eul smiles back, and begins to follow in the footsteps that the security guard made. Soon as they reach the back of the mansion, Ga Eul was amazed to how big the backyard was; it seemed even bigger than the mansion itself. Then Ga Eul's eyes paused at a figure practicing shooting. Ga Eul was very afraid of rifles especially every time it was fired, the loud boom made Ga Eul nervous and fearful, but she managed to keep herself calm and prevent herself from looking dumb. The security guard leaves and no one, but her and the male shooting is to be seen. Ga Eul slowly begins to walk up to the shooter and stands by his side. From the corner of his eyes he could see Ga Eul's presence.

Knowing one more bullet was left Yi Jung shot the target as it was thrown up in the air, Ga Eul instantly covered her ears with the loud sound. Yi Jung puts his rifle down and pushes down the earmuffs that protected his ear from the loud sounds and let them hang around his neck. Without making eye contact Yi Jung smiles and begins to load his rifle and speak, "back so soon. Miss me already?"

Ga Eul smirked and looked at him, "I am not someone who is crazy or stupid to be missing you. I just have something to talk about."

"What do you want?" Yi Jung continued to speak as he loaded his ruffle slowly still without making contact.

"I...I...I think we should call of the... The wedding..." Yi Jung paused to what he was doing and looked up to Ga Eul this time she avoided his eyes.

"So you want me to tell my mother to call of the marriage..."

Ga Eul nods her head which only causes Yi Jung to become angrier, "no matter how much I would love to do that it's too late now!" Yi Jung looks away again and finishes loading his rifle. Ga Eul looks at him worried from his response.

"But don't you think we can still-"

"Ever since my mother was discharged from the hospital she has been so busy with preparing for the wedding, it would break heart if you said no now. Don't you think?" Just before Ga Eul could try to debate to his words, Yi Jung didn`t wait to cut her off.

Ga Eul looks at the soft cut grass underneath her feet and sighs deeply; she begins to walk away when a thought popped in her head and made her turn back to facing Yi Jung with an angry face. "Why did you ban me from the hospital?"

Yi Jung continues to carry a smirk on his face, "because I wanted to."

"Huh! So you think you can do whatever you like without any reason?"

"Yeah." Yi Jung spoke with his heavy voice full of pride.

Ga Eul cringes her fists with anger, she couldn't believe the life that was ahead of her was going to be spent with a guy like this. Losing hope Ga Eul decides to walk away knowing it was useless to talk any further.

Before she begins to walk away, with Ga Eul's back faced to Yi Jung, he covered his ears again with the earmuffs and places his rifle on his right shoulder positioning himself to shoot and speaks of words which he knew Ga Eul would hear without any doubt. "Since this wedding is arranged and forced don't be expecting anything on our wedding night. I dare not touch those who I am no where interested in!" with that said Yi Jung shot another target.

This time the loud sound, didn`t bring her fear, but it did bring her pain. Ga Eul took a quick glance back at him and inhaling deeply, with her back facing his way she begins to walk away.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

"I Chu Ga Eul, take you So Yi Jung, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Yi Jung couldn't help, but laugh inside to Ga Eul`s simple vow. Clearing his throat, Yi Jung takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, on which he wrote his vows. Ga Eul doesn`t bother to look in Yi Jung`s direction, she knew he probably used the same traditional vows.

Yi Jung glances to Ga Eul and smiles, Yi Jung looks over the paper in his hand and then tugs it back into his pocket. Looking out to the audience with a deep smile, Yi Jung begins to state his vows. "Chu Ga Eul, I So Yi Jung will give you all my love, without any reservation. I will be honest with you in all things. I will support you in all things, and be open with my affections. Together we will build a life filled with joy and happiness. Never will I let you cry, nor stop smiling. My mission to myself from this day on is to keep you safe and happy at all times. I love you." Finishing up, Yi Jung smiles to the audience and faces Ga Eul. This time he was rewarded with a dumbfounded Ga Eul who was clueless to what just happened.

Yi Jung couldn't help but flash her a side smirk. Ga Eul was still confused to what just happened. Before she could come to a clear conclusion, the Officiant begins to speak, stating the final seal of the wedding.

"So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss!

Yi Jung begins to walk forward in Ga Eul`s direction, only centimeters of space could be found between them. 'What the hell! Is he really going to kiss me? What should I do?'

Jumblings through thoughts in her head, Yi Jung grasped Ga Eul closer….

**A/N:** So what do you think of this chapter?

Who do you think is the figure who seems to know Ga Eul well?

How do you think the figure will react once he hears of Ga Eul`s wedding?

Will Yi Jung really kiss Ga Eul?


	4. Wedding Day

Ga Eul reaches the black gate again. Gladly Mrs. So didn't see her, or else she would be late to meet up with the male figure. Inhaling deeply, soon as Ga Eul was about to walk away from the mansion, a voice called out which made her pause and close her eyes knowing who had called her. Turning around with a fake smile, Ga Eul is presented with a happy mother making her way to Ga Eul in a hurry. Reaching up to Ga Eul, Mrs. So couldn't help but smile.

"Ga Eul, you came. If you were busy it was okay you know. I hope I wasn't forcing you."

"No. Actually I felt bad for rejecting your offer so I came, but couldn't find you, and I didn't want to be bother and-"

"Nonsense! What bother? From now you will be here all the time and I don't want you to ever hesitate in coming up to me. Okay?" Ga Eul just nodded and before she knew it, her arm, back into the mansion, was dragging her. Ga Eul tried to free herself, but she didn't want Mrs. So to misunderstand her actions, so she went along. Soon as she entered her eyes widened. Decorations everywhere... White long ribbons hanging from the chandeliers, the stair railings were decorated with white and red ribbons overlapping one after another, on top of the railing, skipping an inch each time, there were red roses to be found. Even though, in Ga Eul`s mind everything was more than perfect, Mrs. So seemed to have something big in mind. She continued to order her maids, to add more decorations and make sure everything was set to go. Looking around, every inch of the mansion was being decorated. Mrs. So takes a close look upon Ga Eul`s expressions; she was happy that what Ga Eul observed only brought a big grin on her face. Then Ga Eul`s grin was replaced with a frown. Mrs. So was worried that something must not be to her liking.

"Ga Eul, what is wrong? Is there something not to your liking? I can change it or add things… Whatever you want, just tell me…"

Ga Eul doesn`t say a word and instantly embraces Mrs. So, tears begin to roll down Ga Eul`s cheeks. "Ga Eul, why are you crying?"

"Everything is perfect. Thank you so much. Today you made me think about my mother. If she was here today she would have done the same for me…"

"Ga Eul don`t say that, think of me as your mother from now on too. I will do everything to keep you happy… I promise!"

Ga Eul backs out of the hug and smiles to Mrs. So as they make eye contact. The smile only grew into laughter. Mrs. So begins to show Ga Eul the rest of the mansion and what she had planned to do for the wedding. Ga Eul enjoyed her time, this was a time she wanted with her mother and she has been rewarded with that today. Ga Eul was enjoying so much, she forgot to keep track of the time.

The clock had already struck 4:30. But Ga Eul was so occupied that she didn't notice it was getting late. Passing my a Long case clock placed in the spacious hall, Ga Eul`s eyes are full of shock as she realized it was past 5! Mrs. So approches Ga Eul as she stood in front of the clock for a while now.

"Ga Eul, is something wrong?"

"... I have to go now… I am really sorry…" Mrs. So flashes Ga Eul a smile to her innocent behavior.

"Of course, I can understand. You dont need to be sorry ok, I know you must have other work to do as well. I am actually sorry for being so talkative and keeping you this late…" Ga Eul gives Mrs. So another hug and smiles at her as she backs out of it.

"You don't need to be sorry either, I had alot of fun talking to you. Goodbye, I will see you then later…" Both say their goodbyes and smile at each other one last time, and with that Ga Eul runs off. Still in distance to hear her words, Mrs. So yells out, "just one week from now."

Ga Eul hears her message loud and clear and continues to run out. 'Yeah one week...' Ga Eul thought to herself as she left the mansion. Since fall was near, days got shorter, even though it was 5, darkness had already surrounded her. Knowing that she was late, Ga Eul continued to run, to reach her destination faster.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the cafe. She tries to slow down her phasing. Being in control of her breathing, she slowly opens the glass door and walks in. Looking around she finds a familiar face sitting by a table and looking out the window. Had she really kept him waiting long. Not bothering to look at her phone to know the time, instead she approaches the figure and begins to apologize.<p>

"Oppa I am really really really really really sorry!"

The figure looks at Ga Eul smiles, "you still are the same Ga Eul, being late and then apologizing. I really missed that about you. But you don't need to apologize. I can understand."

Faking a smile, Ga Eul takes the seat in front of the figure. The figure shifts back to the window, and closely focuses on something. Before Ga Eul could question anything, words escaped the figure's mouth, "Do you still remember Ga Eul? That place over there..."

Ga Eul looks out to where the figure was speaking of. A playground that could be seen because of the street light shining upon it. , "Deh… That was where we first met…" Ga Eul smiles to herself recalling the memories they shared as kids. The figure looks down on the table and smiles to himself and then looks up to Ga Eul.

"Sometimes, I wish I could go back to those times again. They were the most precious moments of my life… because you were in them…" This statement only makes Ga Eul look back upon the figure with curiosity.

"Your smile, your kindness, your friendly actions, your sweet self, your beautiful face, and your pure soul. I don`t know how to tell you how much I missed all of that…" The figure continues to speak words that deepened Ga Eul`s curiosity.

"Oppa...why-"

"The distance between us, made me realize how much you really meant to me. I know this is all too sudden, but Ga Eul if I don`t tell you now, I fear I might lose you. Ever since I got back, I have had this strange feeling of losing you forever, I can't bare that…" Ga Eul was understanding what he meant. But it was already too late, what was she suppose to do now.

"Oppa…I…" Before Ga Eul could find the right words, the figure takes Ga Eul`s left hand that was on top of her right hand on the table and takes it in his right hand. Ga Eul didn't know what this was, but there was a strange vibe coming from his hand, which she enjoyed. It was strange yet very pleasurable.

"You feel it too Ga Eul. They say two people know they are in love, when their hand in hand and vibe of happiness is formed." Taking his eyes off of Ga Eul`s hands, the figure shifts them up to Ga Eul`s face. "I love you, Ga Eul…" Ga Eul did not know, how to handle this situation. It was too fast. What was she suppose to say? What was she suppose to do? There she was about to marry a guy who had no interest in her and there is this one guy, who just confessed that he loved her; who is she suppose to pick? Then Mrs. So`s voice echoes in her head

"_Just one week from now!"_ Ga Eul thinks deeply. She had to make the right decision. How could she be selfish now. She couldn't break her promise she made with Mrs. So. She just couldn`t. Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul makes eye contact with the figure looking only at her and who continued to hold her hand so gently.

"Oppa… I… I… am… getting... married…" Instantly hearing that, the figure lets go of Ga Eul`s hand and jerks back with shock.

"What?"

Ga Eul slowly explains everything to the figure. As she finished, the figure`s expressions were full of anger.

"I am sorry oppa… I was going to tell you earlier, but you just got back… I am sorry for being so selfish..." Ga Eul ducks down with pain that she felt for having to reject someone. But to her surprise the figure`s shifts his expressions, from anger to a smirk.

"It`s ok. Ga Eul, you are doing the right thing." Ga Eul looks up to find a smiling person in front of her.

"Really? You think I am?"

"Of course. I mean you are thinking about not bringing pain to Mrs. So. You are not being selfish, you are doing what is right. I am happy you agreed to the marriage." Ga Eul flashes the figure a smile.

"Thank you oppa, I am glad you still understand me…" Flashing her a smile back, the figure gets up and puts on his black pea coat, ready to leave.

"Oppa, you are leaving? You didn't even have your favorite coffee yet?"

"I actually had two cups of my favorite coffee when I was waiting for you." Hearing that Ga Eul looks down, ashamed for making him wait that long. The figure smiles again and messes up Ga Eul`s hair from the top, "never change. Okay Ga Eul" Ga Eul looks up to him and nodes. With that the figure heads out, Ga Eul decides to stay in her place for a while longer. Walking outside, his expression change back to anger, "I will never lose you Ga Eul. You will be mine!"

* * *

><p>The day had come, the day when two strangers become one. Ga Eul was nervous, but she knew if she was just herself, she wouldn't ever have any problems, with anyone. The doors open, Ga Eul could be seen. Walking down the hall, everyone couldn't help but compliment to how beautiful she looked. Her long white dress, made her look like an angel. Her hair was held by a low ponytail and her side bangs were hanging out, and a white headband was placed on her head. Watching her, coming his way, Yi Jung had to admit Ga Eul was very beautiful. Clearing his throat to get rid of the thoughts that he was having, Yi jung quietly waits for Ga Eul to stand next to him. Behind Yi Jung were his three best men. One dressed in pure white, shining like an angel, the one after him was wearing a black and white suit, his curly hair showed a sign of disrespect. Lastly the third best men, stood in shock. Seeing Yi Jung`s bride, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was his best friend really marrying this girl? How was that possible? But understanding the situation, he saved his questions for later.<p>

Walking up to Yi Jung, without making eye contact, Ga Eul stood next to him and looked out to the audience.

Everyone begins to clap seeing the two who are soon to be married. As the the claps fade down the officiant, begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today, celebrating the uniting of two people in this way proclaims in public what was decided in the private corners of the heart. It proclaims the couple's belief that they are meant to be together, and that they are ready to embrace the future together. So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul wish to pledge their vows to each other before us today."

"I Chu Ga Eul, take you So Yi Jung, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Yi Jung couldn't help, but laugh inside to Ga Eul`s simple vow. Clearing his throat, Yi Jung takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, on which he wrote his vows. Ga Eul doesn`t bother to look in Yi Jung`s direction, she knew he probably used the same traditional vows.

Yi Jung glances to Ga Eul and smiles, he looks over the paper in his hand and then tugs it back into his pocket. Looking out to the audience with a deep smile, Yi Jung begins to state his vows. "Chu Ga Eul, I So Yi Jung will give you all my love, without any reservation. I will be honest with you in all things. I will support you in all things, and be open with my affections. Together we will build a life filled with joy and happiness. Never will I let you cry, nor stop smiling. My mission to myself from this day on is to keep you safe and happy at all times. I love you." Finishing up, Yi Jung smiles to the audience and faces Ga Eul. This time he was rewarded with a dumbfounded Ga Eul who was clueless to what just happened.

Yi Jung couldn't help but flash her a side smirk. Ga Eul was still confused. Before she could come to a clear conclusion, the Officiant begins to speak again.

"Do you, So Yi Jung, take Chu Ga Eul to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Yi Jung looks over to Ga Eul and replies, "I do."

With that the officiant shifts his vision to Ga Eul and asks her the same question, "Do you, Chu Ga Eul, take So Yi Jung to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

This time, Ga Eul looks over to Yi Jung, and thinks for a while and responds, "I do."

The Officiant continues to speak, stating the final seal of the wedding. "So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss!"

Yi Jung begins to walk forward in Ga Eul`s direction, only centimeters of space could be found between them. 'What the hell! Is he really going to kiss me? What should I do? I didn't this part through?'

Jumblings through thoughts in her head, Yi Jung grasped Ga Eul closer. Ga Eul closes her eyes with fear. Luckily his lips never met hers. They were only inches away. Yi Jung had managed to cover their lips from his hand, trying to show as him cupping her cheeks. They knew they hadn't kissed, but from the audience's view, they had seemed to kiss so passionately. Someone from the audience couldn't help but make a fist as he witnessed this scene.

Staying in their position, for another second, making their action actually seem real, Yi Jung lets words leave his mouth, "gotcha!" With that said Yi Jung backs out and smiles at Ga Eul. Ga Eul smiles back, thanking him.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of next chapter:<strong>

"What!" The dining room echoed as Yi Jung and Ga Eul had the same reply with the same shocked tone. Yi Jung couldn't help but look at his mother with irritation.

"Mother why are you rushing things?"

"Nonsense, newly wedded husband and wife go immediately, on their honeymoon!" Excitement filled Mrs. So`s face. Ga Eul was not happy either with the idea.

"I think it is too soon, also Mrs. So…"

"Ga Eul don't call me that, I am your mother now too, and you shall refer to me as mother. No one can change my mind. I have made up my mind and you two are going to New Caledonia, tomorrow morning, and that is final." With that Mrs. So walks away. Yi Jung drops his fork and knife that were in his hand onto the plate with much force. closing his eyes, Yi Jung sighs deeply. Ga Eul looks over to Yi Jung and seeing his reaction, looks down to the neatly polished black and white checkerboard floor.

"Ga Eul!" The silence was broken by a figuring who had walked into the dining room. Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul look at who just walked in. Ga Eul was shocked seeing him in front of her.

"Oppa…" Ga Eul was confused, and the figure knew it, but he continued to flash off his smile and straighten himself, as he held a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Who are you?" Yi Jung, not being in the mood for visitors, especially those, whom he did not know of.

"I am so sorry to be interrupting like this Mr. Yi Jung. Let me introduce myself. My name is…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So what did you think of this chapter? Please do let me know. :)

Have you guys thought about who Ga Eul`s lover is?

What will happen in New Caledonia, with only Yi Jung and Ga Eul together? Would they really go with each other?


	5. Rules and Reservations: Part I

'_No wonder, not everyone gets married everyday. It is so tiring.' _Yi Jung thought to himself, as he greeted the last guest and waited for them to finally leave. Closing the door, Yi Jung sighs deeply, Mrs. So approaches her son with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you son. I am so happy you did this." Yi Jung ignores his mother`s words and loosens his black tie, and begins to head for the stairs. Before he takes his first step, he pauses and without turning around, he replies to his mother.

"I didn't do this to my own desire, you wanted another you. This is your choice. So if this girls tries to kill herself too like you did, don't come complain to me."

"Yi Jung!" Mrs. So was very upset with Yi Jung`s words, but Yi Jung did not seem to care and continued.

"It is bound to happen, and till then, me and that girl shall only be presented as husband and wife, to the outside world. I will never accept her as my wife. I have already made this condition with grandpa and he agreed. That is why this marriage happened. That girl and I will never be what the world thinks we are-"

"Her name is Ga Eul and you two kissed. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Mrs. So cut Yi Jung and began to speak of words with an angry tone. Yi Jung with his back still faced to his mother, smirked to himself.

"Whatever her name is, it doesn't matter to me. I will save you the suspense. We did not kiss, I just made it look that way." As Yi Jung finished his sentence Mrs. So covered her mouth with her hand, in shock.

"Also, I would never touch a girl like that. You know me; she is definitely not my type. I had doubts that were you even my mother, when you chose her for me. I mean if you were going to force me to marry, at least a hot sexy girl would have worked. But her, it would be a miracle, if I could last one month with her."

"Yi Jung, enough!" Unfortunately, Mrs. So wasn't the only one who heard the whole conversation. Hearing what he just said, made her almost burst into tears, but she managed to hold them in and quietly walked into her new room.

Yi Jung continues to carry a smile on his face and begins to walk up the stairs. As he takes his steps, heading up to his room, words leave his mouth again. "There are conditions I will be discussing with her as well, if she agrees, then that is good. If she doesn't then I don't think there is any problem with filing for divorce."

"Divorce! Yi-" Mrs. So was going to debate about what her son just said, but Yi Jung had walked into his room already and closed the door.

'_Not, even one month huh? We will see about that.' _Mrs. So smiles to herself as a plan emerges in her head.

* * *

><p>Yi Jung closes the door behind and fully unknots his tie and throws it on the gray couch to the side of him. He sits himself down as well on that couch and closes his eyes. Sighing deeply Yi Jung leans back on the couch`s headrest. Hearing a door close, Yi Jung instantly opens his eyes and tilts his head up to see what had made the sound. Seeing Ga Eul coming out of the bathroom, Yi Jung ignores her presence and tilts his head back on the headrest of the couch.<p>

Ga Eul doesn't bother saying anything to him as well. Already dressed in her pink simple two-piece pajama, she heads over to the dresser and finding a brush combs her hair. Yi Jung was too tired to say anything to her. Inhaling deeply she takes a card that was placed on the dresser and takes it in her hands. Slowly she makes her way in front of Yi Jung and hands out the card to him. Yi Jung feeling someone's presences in front of him opens his eyes and tilts himself up.

"What is this?" Yi Jung asked with curiosity as he raised his right eyebrow.

"A thank you card!" Ga Eul responded with a confident tone.

"For what?"

"For... not... kissing me..." Ga Eul slowly said before her voice trailed off.

Yi Jung couldn't help but laugh to her response. "Yah, are you serious? Wow you're worse than I thought. A 'thank you' card? You're acting like it was going to be your first kiss?" Ga Eul doesn't respond and just shifts her sight to the side.

"No way. Really you haven't had your first kiss yet?"

"Yah, think whatever you want. I was stupid to even make this for you. You don't deserve it." Ga Eul begins to walk away, while Yi Jung yanks on to her arm and pulls her closer, making her fall into his lap. Ga Eul tried to get out of his grip, but her strength didn't match his. He continues to stare at her.

"So you're going to save those lips for me right? Shall I kiss you now?"

"Yah! Let me go." Ga Eul tries again, but no use. Yi Jung continues to stare upon the girl in his lap. Ga Eul catches his eyes. There they were staring at her for almost a minute.

"You know, you really are beautiful..." Yi Jung`s words brought much shock to Ga Eul; she loosened her grip to try to escape and continued to stare up to him. Yi Jung suddenly bursts into laughter. Ga Eul was confused, but Yi Jung continued to laugh.

"Yah… You actually thought I was serious? Ha-ha, girls like you are so easy to fool. With just some sentences you already began falling for it!" Being upset, because of his behavior, Ga Eul pinches his arm that held her and managed to get out of his arm soon as his arm loosened.

Ga Eul marched to the little white plastic trashcan, by the dresser and tosses the card in there. "Whatever I am going to bed. I wasn't being fooled it was your eyes. They are so huge they creep me out."

"But you looked into them with desire." Yi Jung continued to flash Ga Eul a smirk, but she did not look back at him. She sits herself on the huge bed. Without another word, she lies down and puts the blanket over her, just at the length to her chest. Ga Eul never wanted her marriage life to be like this, she didn`t even want to sleep, she wanted to be up talking all night with her husband. But she knew her limits and thought it was better not to say anything and just pretend to sleep. "Goodnight." Those words, made Yi Jung stand up and look over to her direction with a serious tone.

"Yah, get up! I need to first settle some things with you." This made Ga Eul, instantly look up to him.

"About what?"

"About how we will be living together." Ga Eul rose up and leaned her back against the bed`s headrest. Looking up to Yi Jung, giving him a signal to continue. Yi Jung turns his back towards her.

"First off we are only husband and wife in front of other people. Second, you will not interrupt me while I am working nor can you ask anything about what I do. I am not interested in knowing about neither you nor your life either. I tend to keep things to myself and that's final." Ga Eul continued to quietly listen.

"Three, I don`t want you to be seen near me, when I have special guests over. You are allowed to go anywhere you want; just make sure you tell my mother about it. Other than that I think you get the idea of where you stand right?" Yi Jung turns around and faces Ga Eul with a raised eyebrow. Ga Eul, nodes. _'This guy is a total jerk! I am not a pet that can be told what to do and when, I hate him! I will show him!'_

Ga Eul lost in thought, is snapped back to reality by Yi Jung`s words, "Ah… The last thing, we will also be sleeping in different rooms, I am sure mother didn`t tell you that, but this is my choice. This room is mine, I will get the maid to shift everything to the guest room and you can go sleep there."

"Wow! You're telling a girl to leave?" Ga Eul wasn`t planning to sleep next to him either but his words, just brought her mood on the edge.

"Yeah. Cause this is my room. You can go to the other-" before Yi Jung could finish his sentence, Ga Eul stood up from the bed and opened the room door wide. Yi Jung thought she was about to leave when she ran his way and went behind him. With all her force, Ga Eul manages to push Yi Jung out the door and quickly locks it shut. Through the door between them, Ga Eul yells out. "I like this room. You can go sleep in the guest room!"

"Yah! Let me in. That is my room!" No other sound was heard. Only someone laying down on a bed and then it was silent. Yi Jung yanks the door handle and tries to get it to open, but nothing worked. He thought about asking for another key, but it was late night and everyone tired from a long day, were resting. _'I will make you pay for this!' _Letting it go for now, Yi Jung takes out the only key from his pocket and heads for the guest room, which he meant to send Ga Eul in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

This chapter is actually much shorter than what I planned it to be, but I wanted to update, so this is what I got to so far. Next chapter will be longer, promise.

Leave me your reviews of what you think please. :)


	6. Rules and Reservations: Part II

Ga Eul wakes up, early morning. She was used to waking up at this time. Especially being on the new mattress, that was so comfortable, she wished she could have slept longer. Force of habit she thought, she woke up earlier than she wished to. Freshening up, Ga Eul looks in her suitcase, that she brought along and finds some decent clothes. Finding, a white dress with prints of flowers all over, Ga Eul decides to put it on. It fitted her well. Complementing her body, it was perfect. She recalls back to who gifted her the dress and couldn't help, but smile to herself. Sighing deeply, she begins to make her way out the room and down the stairs. An excited mother coming her way happily greeted her. Mrs. So`s smile grew as Ga Eul was in her sight.

"Ga Eul, you didn't have to get up so early, you should still rest." Ga Eul nodded and smiled back.

"No thank you, I am actually fully rested, I don't sleep that late."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. So confirmed with a questionable face. Ga Eul smiled answering, her question.

"Ok then, how was last night, he didn`t say anything to you did he?" Mrs. So investigated raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No. But I think he might be mad at me." Finishing up her sentence, Ga Eul frowns recalling her bold action last night.

"Why?"

Sighing deeply, words leave Ga Eul mouth."I pushed him out of his room last night, and told him to go sleep in the guest room. I feel ashamed for doing that." Ga Eul looks down upon the clear, polished tile floor she stood on, being sad about what she did.

"Ga Eul don't be sad. You didn't do anything wrong. It is your room now too, so you can decide who stays and who doesn't." Mrs. So's words didn't seem to change Ga Eul's mood. "You know what? I know how you could change his mood." Ga Eul looks up to Mrs. So with a confused expression.

"You have to go wake him up. He usually gets up at this time. Today he hasn't, this is your chance to change his mood. Trust me."

Ga Eul shakes her head with fear. Ga Eul knew Yi Jung would even be angrier seeing her in front of him and this action could break the conditions they agreed to. But before Ga Eul could fight against what she was told to do, Mrs. So takes Ga Eul's arm and pulls her along. As their steps stop, they end up in front of the only guest room with the closed door.

Peaking inside, Mrs. So confirms Yi Jung on the bed, still sleeping. Before Ga Eul could debate about going into the room, Mrs. So opens the door and pushes Ga Eul inside and closes the door shut from behind.

Ga Eul tries to escape, but fails as Mrs. So continues to hold the door shut by the handle from outside. Ga Eul sighs deeply and turns back to the bed. Slowly she moves her steps forward. Walking up to the bed. She reaches her arm out to wake up her "husband."

Mrs. So knowing Ga Eul had no choice but to do as she said, a smile is to be found on her face as she makes her way to the kitchen away from the guest room.

Before she could even completely reach out to the figure, the person grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. Ga Eul opens her eyes from the instant motion, and finds herself underneath her husband. Yi Jung slowly opens his eyes. Seeing clearly who was in front of him, he rolls his eyes to what he sees.

"What are you doing here?" Yi Jung asked as he kept Ga Eul trapped between his arms.

"I...I… Mrs. So told me to come wake you up…"

"Thanks for ruining my day. First you make me sleep on this uneasy bed and then early morning I have to see your face." Yi Jung sits back on his bed and curses under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ga Eul slowly shifts herself up, now being let free. His words upset her very much, but it only made her angrier the more she thought about it.

"Yeah! You didn't have to pull me on to the bed. I was only planning to shake you up and leave. Why did you grab my arm-"

"I thought you were someone else…" Ga Eul froze in place, not that she cared but knowing your husband has been awoken by someone else and this is how he would behave with them, Ga Eul`s heart broke into pieces and a tear could be felt making its way down her cheek. Yi Jung had faced the other way; luckily he didn't see her cry. Even if he did he wouldn't have cared. Ga Eul instantly heads for the door, before her tears begin to burst. Soon as she was near the door Yi Jung`s voice made her stop.

"You broke one of my conditions. I told you we won't be interfering with each other`s life. But you already broke that condition, don`t think I will let you off the hook just like that." His heavy voice told Ga Eul he was serious to what he said. That`s where Yi Jung crossed the line. With all the despair she felt from his words, she built it up into anger and turned around and faced him.

"Yah! It is not my fault! Mrs. So is the one who forced me in here. I have no desire to waste my time and come wake you up!"

Yi Jung gets up from his bed and turns around to face a crying Ga Eul. She held up a strong face but her tears ruined it. Before Yi Jung could question to the image he saw, Ga Eul continued with even a louder tone, "You didn't even say anything about getting me back if I broke any of your conditions! So better not try to do anything! Also don't get dumb thoughts in your head, understand. I hate you! I hate you and always will!" With that Ga Eul marches out the room and slams the door shut. Yi Jung is left dumbfounded. Then a sudden smirk is to be found on his face, "interesting…"

Ga Eul stands outside the door and wipes her tears away, _'why am I crying for that jerk? He doesn't even care about me!' I shouldn't care about what he does or says. I will show him who I am!' _

Wiping away the tears and making sure her face was dry and approachable, she heads to the kitchen. Where she finds an anxious mother waiting for her. Soon as Ga Eul was in her sight, she lit up with joy.

"So Ga Eul how did it go?" Ga Eul only smiled and nodded her head signaling off that everything went fine. Ga Eul was uneasy lying but it was better than telling Mrs. So the truth.

"Um... madam what shall I prepare today for master Yi Jung?" A maid cut into the conversation before Mrs. So could reply back to Ga Eul. Mrs. So thinks for a while and looks at Ga Eul with a grin. Ga Eul was confused, but before she could even think on what to ask, Mrs. So pushes Ga Eul further into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yi Jung dressed neatly and pleasant, slowly makes his way down the stairs while positioning his dark blue tie and fixing his light blue coat`s sleeve. During his way down Yi Jung couldn't help, but continue to curse under his breath, due to the unwanted pain in his neck.<p>

'_Because of her I had to go back to my room get my clothes and get ready. Ugh so tiresome. I hate having to go back and forth especially with this neck pain from last night's sleep. This only makes me hate my mother and grandfather more for making me marry someone like her. I don't know how long I can take this and only one day has passed.' _Continuing with his thoughts Yi Jung heads over to the dinner table knowing his breakfast must be ready for him. Which it was, luckily, because if it weren't it would have only made Yi Jung angrier than how much he already was.

Sitting himself down in the same chair as always, Yi Jung instantly begins to formally eat what was made for him. He was enjoying his breakfast so much that he failed to notice two pair of eyes looking out to him from behind the kitchen wall.

Yi Jung continued to eat and enjoy his breakfast more than ever. Mrs. So pops out of the kitchen and heads in Yi Jung's direction.

"Do you like the pancakes?" Mrs. So instantly questioned Yi Jung.

"Did you hire a new cook? This is different from before." Yi Jung replied before taking his next bite.

"Well you can say I have someone new." Mrs. So flashed Yi Jung a smirk, but he was so busy eating he did not notice his mother`s expressions.

"Well, tell him or her, they really know how to cook. Even if this is just pancakes, the taste is amazing."

"I think you should yourself thank that person. Don`t you think?" Yi Jung looked up to his mother for a quick second and nodded in confirmation.

"Come out." Mrs. So spoke out, which made a feminine figure come out of the kitchen. Yi Jung doesn't give any attention to Ga Eul and gets back to his breakfast.

"Come on say thank you to Ga Eul, she made those pancakes. She didn't even use the batter fix, this is all from scratch-"

"I don't need to say 'thank you' to her..." Yi Jung spoke with his cold voice.

"Yes you do. Now come on."

Yi Jung looks up into Ga Eul`s direction and fakes a smile, Ga Eul doesn`t bother to respond.

"T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U... happy?"

"Yah!" This time Ga Eul replied with an upset tone and expression.

"What? What is it with you girls and taking little things seriously, it is so annoying. You made the pancakes, so what isn't that your job. Right?"

"Yi Jung!" Mrs. So upset with her son`s words yelled out to him. Yi Jung did not take any attention to his mother.

"I am just saying, people like her, aren't they suppose to be knowing how to make food for people like us right? They don't have anything better to do anyway." Ga Eul does not respond and only looks down to the floor, feeling hurt by his words once again. She wished she could say something back, but his words hurt her so much that nothing came to mind. The dining hall is dead silent as no one speaks of another word.

* * *

><p>"By the way, I am sure both of you don't have anything planned for this month right?" Mrs. So broke the silence, and looked over to both as she questioned.<p>

"I-"

"She probably doesn't have anything planned, it would be hard to believe she actually even has any friends!" Yi Jung smirks to his comment, this only causes Ga Eul`s temper to increase and she looks at Yi Jung, sending him death glares, but Yi Jung continued to smile.

"Yi Jung, enough okay. Always making Ga Eul feel bad, what about you huh? Mr. popular how is your work schedule for this month?"

"This month, I will be on vacation with the F4, we are planning to go to New Caledonia." Yi Jung replied still looking over to Ga Eul and exchanging glares. Mrs. So claps her hands together with excitement; this causes Yi Jung and Ga Eul to look over to where Mrs. So stood smiling.

"Then it is settled, you shall take Ga Eul to New Caledonia as well, for your honeymoon!"

"What!" The dining room echoed as Yi Jung and Ga Eul had the same reply with the same shocked tone. Yi Jung couldn't help but look at his mother with irritation.

"Mother why are you rushing things?"

"Nonsense, newly wedded husband and wife go immediately, on their honeymoon!" Excitement filled Mrs. So`s face. Ga Eul was not happy either with the idea.

"I think it is too soon, Mrs. So…"

"Ga Eul don't call me that, I am your mother now too, and you shall refer to me as mother. No one can change my mind. I have made up my mind and you two are going to New Caledonia, tomorrow morning, and that is final." With that Mrs. So walks away. Yi Jung drops his fork and knife that were in his hand onto the plate with much force. Closing his eyes, Yi Jung sighs deeply. Ga Eul looks over to Yi Jung and seeing his reaction, looks down to the neatly polished black and white checkerboard floor.

"Ga Eul!" The silence was broken by a figure that had walked into the dining room. Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul look at who just walked in. Ga Eul was shocked seeing him in front of her.

"Oppa…" Ga Eul was confused, and the figure knew it, but he continued to flash off his smile and straighten himself, as he held a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Who are you?" Yi Jung immediately questioned, not being in the mood for visitors, especially those, whom he did not know of.

"I am so sorry to be interrupting like this Mr. Yi Jung. Let me introduce myself. My name is Song Jae Rim, and I am Ga Eul`s..." Jae Rim pauses his words and looks over to Ga Eul and smiles, "...childhood friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Next Chapter:<strong>

Ga Eul, now feeling better looks around. Her eyes finally finding their target, a breathe of relief leaves Ga Eul Month. She heads his way. For some reason, seeing him upset, was something hard for her to look at.

"Are you ok?" Ga Eul walks up to Yi Jung, who sat on the beach bench alone, on the chilly night. Yi Jung does not respond.

"It`s cold out right now, I think you should head inside, you might get sick." Still Yi Jung made no response; he continued to look out to the ocean. Ga Eul sighs giving up, but before leaving she removes her black shawl from her shoulders and manages to place it on Yi Jung`s shoulders as he was leaned forward.

"Don't stay out too late…" Saying her last words she begins to wake away.

"I`m sorry…" Yi Jung`s words make Ga Eul pause her steps and look back at Yi Jung with shock.


End file.
